Super Mario Galaxy: The End is Near
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: The final chapter of my Galaxy series. Mario must now face Bowrez and defeat him once and for all. But is it too late? Sequel to Reztropolis. Rated for language, blood, and other things. MarioxRosalina. Complete.


A/N: Well, this is it. The finale of all stories. When I started with Super Mario Galaxy, I wanted to go on. Ancient Way's, Reztropolis, and now this last story that will end my Super Mario Galaxy series for good. After this, the Galaxy series is now over and I will work on other things. To all my friends, thank you for reading my stories and responding to them. I will write other stories that might live up to my SMG series one day but then again, let's see.

For the last and final time in the series, I do not own anything from Nintendo or anything else. And if this story stinks, then DO NOT FLAME!!

Enjoy the Final Story!!

Rosalina's POV

There he goes, launching himself into the heart of the beast. I may be evil thanks to Bowrez but I do know Mario very well. If Mario can't defeat Bowrez, then the whole universe is going to fall under his power.

Mario, the whole fate of the universe is on your hands. Good luck. Please be safe.

But be warned: That doesn't mean I will go easy on you.

Super Mario Galaxy: The End is Near

Good Egg Galaxy

Mario's POV

I landed in the Good Egg Galaxy, only to find everything in total ruins. The Megastation is launching attacks like crazy now. I hope to fight it off soon. Maybe there's a clue around here to help me fight the station.

I walked around the place, smelling the fire around me. Whatever the station did to this place must be really bad to destroy this place to bits. I saw some Star Bits lying around so I picked them up. I saw a small gate ahead that I never saw before. It had a number 5 with picture of a Star Bit on it. I threw 5 Star Bits into the gate. It started shining a bright yellow. I decided to step right into the light.

HoneyHive Galaxy

I stepped out of the gate and saw the ruins of the Honeyhive Galaxy. I saw the bees spilt right in half. I was angry. Bowrez took it too far. He has taken so many lives and now I'm going to win this battle.

"So, you survived the beam?" I turned around and saw Bowser Jr.

"Well, your time is over. As we currently speak, the Megastation has destroyed so many galaxies right now." He said as I charged right at him and rammed him into the ground.

"So, you want to fight? I'll give you a fight!!" Bowser Jr.said as he took out his Magic Brush and turned into Shadow Mario. He lept into the air and used his Brush to paint multiple bombs in mid-air. I dodged the explosions and kicked Shadow Mario in the face. He flew backwards and smashed into the once giant hive. He drew a Shadow Grand Star and launched towards me. I ran at full speed and did a Meteor Smash on his head. The impact of the punch launched Shadow Mario into the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Bowser Jr. was crawling out of the crater, bleeding badly. I grabbed his tail, swung him around and threw him into the air. I looked up, aimed, and launched the Mario Finale on Bowser Jr. Star Bits started falling from the sky. I picked up as many as I can find and looked around for Bowser Jr. but he was one. A gate appeared in front of me as this one needed over 100 Star Bits. I tossed the Star Bits into the gate and stepped into it.

Megaleg's Moon

I found myself looking at the place where I defeated Megalegs. I felt that something is wrong here.

"We meet again Mario." I knew that voice. It was Peach's voice.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my king Mario but you just don't know when to quit." She said to me. I looked at her with fire in my eyes.

"Mario, don't you remember what happened the last time you faced me? I killed you once and I can do it again!" She said as a giant shadow surrounded me. "I learned some new tricks this time Mario." She said as I was engulfed in the shadows.

I can feel the darkness trying to enter my mind. I was so mad that I let the darkness into my mind. I wan to defeat Bowrez with all my power. The rage is building inside me.

"What the...?" Peach said as I shattered the shadow around me. She saw my eyes burning with darkness. I stepped back and unleashed the Mario Finale at Peach. She dodged it but looked at me with fear. I was glowing both a fire red and a dark black. All of a sudden, a gold and black dragon surrounded me and I unleashed the Dragon Finale. Black and red flames exploded out of my hands and hit Peach with great force.

The darkness faded from me as I stood there. I heard Rosalina in my head, "Mario, you now have the power of darkness. Use it wisely." I felt very happy about gaining my new power. I saw Peach fading away.

"I shall warn you right now Mario. Come any closer and you will die!!" Peach screamed as she disappeared from my view.

I sat own, taking some deep breaths. I just won a hard fought battle but it's not over yet. I got up and looked around for another gate but there wasn't one around.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

I looked up and saw that another galaxy was being attacked by the Megastation. The pieces of the galaxy was scattered across the place so I decided to jump on each piece to get to the galaxy. I never jumped like this before, jumping from galaxies I explored before, being destroyed before my eyes. I reached my destination but is it too late?

Ghostly Galaxy

I grabbed the edge of a platform to see the haunting galaxy. The place was a wreck. I saw the Megastation destroying the mansion, which looked much bigger then normal. I ran past the flames and started climbing the mansion. The Megastation started shooting as I ran up the burning mansion. I reached the top only to find nothing there. I looked around and saw ghosts flying around everywhere.

I looked ahead and saw the one person I didn't want to see: Mr. L

I stood my ground as he started laughing.

"Ah, big brother, how are you doing on this evil day? I was just wondering if you would like to have a little rematch since our last battle?" He said as he pressed a button. From behind him, a giant robot appeared. It was the Giant L Robot. It gotten bigger since the last time I saw it.

"Ready to face your destiny of Death, Mario?" Mr. L said as he entered his robot.

"I shook my head and was ready for this battle.

The Giant Robot slammed his metal fist on the roof of the mansion. I jumped up and scaled the machine. It started shooting lasers as I climbed until I got to the head of the robot. I saw above me a black hole. I had to be careful on how I jump up. I ran up the arm and jumped on it's head.

"Hey, get off my robot's head!!" Mr. L screamed as I started to ground pound it's head. The move didn't even make a dent in it. I was shocked but decided to go another way. I ran to the face of the robot and started punching the glass.

"Stop it you fool!! Your going to brake the window!" Mr. L screamed.

I just smiled and gathered my energy and performed the Mario Finale on the window. The window broke and the robot started burning like crazy. I launched off the head and went inside the burning mansion. I landed near the former Dining Room of the lace and found a Launch Star. I dived in and got out of there just as the robot crashed into the mansion. I was thankful for surviving but now I need to get to the Megastation. But I was wondering if my brother will be alright.

Galaxy

I was soaring towards the next galaxy as I looked around me at the carnage that was left behind from the Megastation. I just couldn't believe what I saw. I was just chaos all around me. I needed to stop it once and for all. Why would such a monster do this?

FreezeFlame Galaxy

I landed at this familiar galaxy as I looked around. Both sides of the galaxy is destroyed. I walked around a bit, trying to figure out the next plan and then I had an idea. I realized that the only way I could get close to the Megastation is to go to the Comet Observatory and launch myself. I jumped down to a Launch Star and launched myself towards my destination. I just hope that nothing happens.

Comet Observatory

As I came closer, I noticed that it changed big time. All I can see is darkness as I landed. Looks like Bowrez has changed this place by cutting the power. Without any of the Power Stars, this place is a graveyard. It was deader then dead, it was that bad.

I looked around for any sign of life and then I saw a dark star pathway. I looked towards where it went and saw it went towards the Megastation but it looked dangerous. I was very weak so I needed to rest before I head towards them. I decided to go to the library and rest in one of the chairs. I felt cold as I tried to sleep.

A few hours later...

I woke up from my sleep and decided to get ready for my trip. I changed my clothes for a new set of clothes that can handle some extreme heat. After much waiting, I left behind the Observatory and was on my way on the dark star path.

Dark Path

As I was walking this horrible path, I looked around at all the galaxies I once explored. All I saw was destruction and chaos. Blood on the ground. It was indeed bad and I must put an end to it. The sight of everything is just too much for me to handle as tears began to fall. I saw the Ghostly Galaxy in flames from the station attack. I felt all the anger, all the rage building inside my body like never before. As I continued, I saw a large dark gate ahead of me and I saw the Megastation. It looks like a fueling station for it to recharge. I took a deep breath and entered the door.

Dark Fueling Station

I entered quickly and ran behind a wall. This place was indeed large. I saw many of Bowrez's troops walking around the place. If I get caught, I would be in big trouble. I looked around and saw a tiny hole that I can get into the Megastation. It was a risk I have to take.

I ran out and dived into the hole. I was inside the Megastation.

Megastation Gas Tanks

I came out of the hole to find many gas tanks. I was wondering what fueled these things as I walked around. I looked closer and saw that it had Power Stars inside of them. I was about to try to get them out when I heard footsteps. I rolled behind a tank and saw Bowrez talking with Rosalina and Peach.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Bowrez asked them as I saw the Megastation taking off into space.

"Why yes it is your Mightyness. What is the next galaxy we are going to attack next?" Peach asked.

Bowrez laughed and stared out the huge wondow of the Megastation. "Why, we are going to attack Earth. And after the flames have died down, I will take it over like an iron fist and call it my own!! MWAHAHAHA!!"

I lept out from hiding and jumped in front of Bowrez. He just smiled an evil grin.

"Heh heh heh heh! So, we have a little worm on board. Welcome Mario. And now, you have learned on what is going to happen next for your planet. But before that happens, I think it's time that me and you settle this once and for all!" Bowrez said as his eyes started glowing red. I ran towards him and punched him but he grabbed my fist.

"Well Mario, you need to do alot better then that to stop me!!" Bowrez yelled as he threw me against the window. I felt the sharp glass entering my back as I started spinning in space. I saw my blood float around me as I hear Bowrez laughing. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I curled my hands into a ball and gathered as much energy as I can to perform the Super Mario Finale.

My friends

My family

My love

I couldn't hold it in any longer as it flames exploded out of my hands.

"What the f-!!" Bowrez just said as the Super Mario FInale hit one of the tanks. There was a bright flash.

BOOOOOOOM!!

The explosion was so huge that the Power Stars starting raining from the sky. As I floated there, I saw the Megastation crumble in flames.

"Mari...you can't...beat...me!! NO ONE CAN!!" My eyes grew wide as I saw Bowrez gather up the pieces of the Megastation and started transforming before my eyes.

Megarez was now born. It started shooting beams of acid towards me. I just barly escaped as the Power Stars started forming Launch Stars. I got in one and launched towards one of the arms of Megarez. I landed and ran up towards it's head, dodging the incoming acid. I reached the head and I saw Peach and Rosalina in front of me.

"It's too late Mario! Nothing can stop Megarez now!" Peach said as Megarez aimed the Mega Gun towards Earth. I only have one shot to try to redirect the beam towards Megarez. I just hope the stars can help me. I launched towards Eath and turned around. I prayed for all the stars to help me. I saw the Mega Beam heading towards me as the Power Stars surrounded me. The beam exploded on the Star Shield and it shot back at Megarez like a gun.

CRASH!!

The large explosion knocked me out of the shield and I was falling towards Earth. I looked up, seeing Megarez scream in pain as I closed my eyes. I crashed into the ground, bouncing up from the impact and then landing on the ground, motionless. I heard Bowser and his son screaming in pain as they were falling. And then...

Many days later...

I heard fireworks. Laughter. Singing. Where am I?

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed, wrapped in bandages. My eyesight was a bit hazy as I saw Toads running outside my window, celebrating.

"Good evening Mario. Did you rest well?" I turned around and saw Rosalina staring at me. I asked her what happened and she smiled.

"Well Mario, you sacrificed yourself to save the Earth from total danger. The power of the stars shielded you from the Megabeam and it hit Megarez, destroying him once and for all. Amazingly, Bowser was found in his castle and has no idea what happened. As for Rez, he's been destroyed for good this time. Many people from all the galaxies thank you for saving the universe once again Mario. Even your brother is back from his fate. And I would like to thank you as well, Mario. You defeated Bowser and his minions again. And I would like to thank by doing this." Rosalina said as she leaned closer to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I just closed my eyes and thanked the stars for this moment.

She started rubbing my chest as I pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

It was later that night when I decided to travel around the Earth, launching from each Launch Star. I was happy that all this is over and peace can finally return to the galaxies. You might think it's easy to be a hero but it isn't. No matter what type of evil rises, from my Ancient travels, to the crumbling city of Reztropolis, I will be there to protect the Galaxies from them all.

But I need a vacation and a big bowl of pasta because I need some good rest.

The End

That's the end. No more Galaxy. It's the end. Read and Review my stories from Galaxy till now so you can understand all this nonsense. I hope to see you guys again in the future. It took me 6 months to write this and now, let's take it to Mario:

Mario: Thank you so much for reading my adventure!

Thank you everyone.


End file.
